Uprising
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: A demon kingdom in Italy was raided and currently at war, the queen has made her sons go to America so that they will be safer with the angels. The two princes have a guide and have to work with them to be able to stay in the castle safely. Angels and demons aren't supposed to be mates .. but can Lovino and Antonio change that and have the two species at peace? SpaMano.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: Angels and demons lived in separated territories and barely cross the border ... Until a kingdom in Italy gets attacked and the two princes are forced to go to a angel kingdom in America to be protected and safe. When a angel named Antonio volunteers to be the guide and protector of the eldest demon, Lovino. But, the prince has to take a role in living in the kingdom and has to learn the hard changes of not being a prince with the angels._

_**~...~** _

_A few Warnings: Kidnapping (Later in the story), violence, bloodshed, m-preg (later on), magical creatures, medieval times, potions/magic, slight medieval words, human names, malexmale relationships/marriage, slight different languages, and cursing._

_The couples are Spamano, FranceXJeanne, USUK, GerIta, SuFin, DenNor, AusHun, PruCan, mentions of RoChu, several other pairings mentioned._

_Thanks to the lovely Lady-Pyrien for letting me use some of her characters and for advice, I appreciate it a lot~! Also, this is possibly the longest story I've written, so I'm excited for it!  
_

_This story will probably updated when I've finished a chapter, so I guess there isn't going to be a real timing to where a chapter is coming out.  
_

_I will now present the first chapter of, Uprising!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Peace to Cease**

* * *

A young woman covered in a cloudy purple hood was gently pushing and quickly trying to get two teenaged demons covered in a black hood towards a large carriage, being attached to two large black horses with their size growing into their webbed wings to be larger. They began to rear and stretch their wings in distress as several demons began to attack the nobleman of the kingdom or run past them, though they didn't pay any attention to the horses.

The queen managed to get the princes inside the carriage without any demons spotting her and her sons, or none paid attention to her because of the hood hiding her identity. After the boys climbed in, she took both of their hands into her own gentle and warm hands, that always made the demons smile and calm down. Rosetta gave a gentle smile at them, leaning up and placing soft, but quick kisses to their foreheads. She didn't need to explain, she was well aware that the two knew, by Lovino keeping his brother silent while his brother panicked upon hearing the invasion. The woman felt tears stinging her eyes as well as her heart began to ache. Who could blame her? Watching your children being forced to go hide in an angel kingdom that was overseas, but ... she couldn't trust any other demons to keep them in their kingdom, and she wanted to keep them as far away as possible. She bid her farewells in Italian to her twins before slapping a hand onto the horses rear, then quickly running off towards the castle again, sword unleashed as she gave a strike to anyone who tried to jump on her or some who tried to onslaught her down to the ground so it would be easier to attack her.

Lovino quickly shut the carriage door when the equine's began flapping their large wings and their trotting turned quickly into a running pace. He turned to his younger sibling who was sniffling and wiping small tears that happened to escape his honey brown eyes, his tail curled around his legs and his wings folded flatly on his back. The prince gently took Feliciano's hand and pulled him to his seat, wrapping his tail around his waist and his wings around him. The two remained in the position when Lovino noticed Feliciano was asleep. He smiled a bit and pressed small kiss to his forehead before he laid his head on his lap, making sure that both of their hoods were still on, in case of a possible raid on the carriage. He began to find himself dozing off and finally decided to sleep along side with his brother.

* * *

Antonio had managed to get all the pegasi into their arranged stables, expect for one. This one was a stubborn one, always rearing back and threatening to kick the person approaching it. He was a beautiful horse though, a rich brown pelt with white socks and a muzzle, and its feathers were a bright white with brown stripes around them.

The angel sighed and allowed the winged horse to stay in the pasture. He turned when he heard a bark, noticing his large brown and tan mutt trotting towards him. He bent down into a crouch and grinned at the dog, scratching behind his ear and under his collar, in response he got was a sloppy and wet lick on the cheek.

"Spain~ That was gross!" the brown winged angel whined and rubbed at the wet area on his cheek.

Spain just barked happily and bumped his head against the teens forehead.

"Tonio!" a young voice called from the house and the sound of footsteps followed after it until a boy was in front of Antonio, not noticing that Spain had run off and was barking at the equine, but ran back when Dimas was in view.

"Hey Dimas~" Antonio chirped and stood up, brushing off the dirt and grass before bringing his younger brother into a hug, slightly lifting him up into the air like he used to do when he was a lot younger.

"Couldn't get him in?" Dimas laughed and returned the hug, turning towards the lone pegasus that was grazing on the fresh grass with several flocks of sheep scattered around him.

"Nope, he's a stubborn little one~" Antonio smiled when he heard a snort from the winged horse.

"Anyway, there's a meeting in the main hall, they want all angels there as quick as possible."

"Whats the emergency?" Antonio couldn't help but smile as he watched Dimas scratch the dogs ear and received a sloppy lick on the cheek.

"The king said that the princes of Italy are arriving." the younger angel gently shooed away the large mutt and stood back up again.

The angel folded his brown wings onto his back as he looked at Dimas with confusion in his emerald eyes, "Isn't that demon territory? Why are they coming here?" the farmer took his brothers hand when he only shrugged and they both went off into the crowded meeting room. Antonio let Dimas go with his mother, Isabella, and went to find Gilbert and Francis who were with Gilbert's brother, Ludwig. After they met each other up, but they mostly just talked about how their jobs were going.

Gilbert was a warrior, along with Ludwig, one of the high classes that he achieved a few years ago. He always brags about his job, and sometimes he would take his breaks to go visit Francis or Antonio for a little while before going back to guarding or mentoring his apprentice.

Francis was a tailor, one of the best in the kingdom to be exact. He makes formal wear for the king and queen, for parties, or anything else. He's about the only one the king and queen allow to make their clothes for parties or reunions. He also got a new apprentice that was a relative of Alfred, the king, and he came from Canada to become a better seamstress for his career.

And last was Antonio, who was a farmer. Now, Antonio's family had a lot of wealth to buy everything they needed and more, because the angel had worked for the king for extra money when he was younger. But, when he was old enough to choose a career, none of them sparked his interest but farming, so he chose what he loved doing and the king had bought him everything he needed to start. Some say he'd taken the money for granted for choosing farming, since the poor normally did it, but when they see how much he adores the animals and planting crops, they would forget about the thought as if it was never there.

All the angels grew quite as two hooded figures were walking in the room with large webbed wings flattened onto their back and a spade tail poking out from under the hood's cape. The smaller one was holding onto the taller ones arm with the taller boy had his wing around his shoulder and his tail curled across his waist in a soothing manner. Finally, the younger boy slid off his hood to reveal a set of light auburn locks with a single curl popping out on his right side, along with rich cream skin that made his honey eyes more visible, then the taller boy slid his hood off, but kept hold of the hood's fabric, making his light shade of olive hand visible along with his black and slightly pointy nails. The boy had slightly darker auburn hair and the same odd curl, but it was directed to the left on him. His skin was a nice shade of olive that gave off a warm feeling, yet his hazel eyes were cold and hard at many of the people, causing a few of them to step back a little.

Lovino was taking a gaze around the crowd, hearing murmur's about the twins and along with the subject, causing him to glare gelidly at the angels, stretching his wings outward a bit to look more threatening. He continued to survey the large group, until he felt the sense that someone was staring and watching him. The prince turned towards where a brown winged angel was watching him. Warm emerald eyes met cold olive eyes, something seemed to spark between the stare, causing the demon to turned away and take one last glance at Antonio before returning his look back to the king and queen or his brother.

The king clear his throat causing the chattering to die down into silence, other than several angels who flapped their wings to keep the blood flowing. "The kingdom of Italy was currently raided, the queen requested that the princes, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, stay here so that they will stay safe. But, she also requested that they will have a guide and my warriors are busy sending out patrols to help their kingdom. Would anyone like to volunteer to be their guide?"

A set of hands went up, but when Lovino gave a look in their direction several of them went down quickly. He also noticed a olive hand hesitantly raise also. Feliciano looked around the remaining people, glancing at his brother before slipping out from under his older brothers wing and went towards the first person he saw, which was Ludwig. The younger prince turned into his bubbly mood and began waving his tail happily and grinned like a child on Christmas as the two introduced each other.

Lovino watched the German and his brother and huffed at the two. The demon turned to everyone still volunteering, each time sending daggers at the person which normally caused them to cower under the dark glare. He turned back to the same angel he saw earlier, giving a harsher glare, but this time, Antonio just flinched a bit and smiled sheepishly up at him. He growled lightly and stepped beside him, staying silent and shooting wintry looks at him.

"While staying here, they will both have to work for staying with us. They will take the job of their guide and the guide will show and explain everything about the career so they can work with them. Meeting is dismissed, you may go." and with that, the king gave a wave and the queen went back into their room with him.

All the angels began chatting again, some of them already starting to go back to the jobs and some of them still hanging around and chatting with friends before going back to work.

Antonio looked at the demon with a bright smile, "I'm Antonio, what's your name?" he asked, trying to get a small conversation with him, interested in Lovino. He noticed the small harsh looks he was giving him and blinked down at him. Now that he looked closer, his eyes were a hazel and olive mixture that matched his face perfectly.

"Lovino. What's your job?" Lovino said strictly, as if wanting to get to the point immediately. Though, he was curious on why the angel didn't cower or back off at his glare and flinched, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you and I'm a farmer~" Antonio watched as Lovino just stared at him before muttering about something and walking away, his tail twitching and swaying with his wings slightly out as if to create a half circle around himself while he was walking. The farmer blinked before flapping his wings a few times to get behind Lovino before he got lost in the large colossal. Looks like he has another stubborn one to teach.

* * *

_Like it so far?  
_

_Just a heads up, this story is going to have a lot of fluffy moments, but will have darker sides later on~_

_ Anyway, hope you liked it! Until the next chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews and follows! It was so nice to see those when I came on~_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**Meet my family!**

* * *

After coaxing Lovino to sit down on one of the garden benches for a moment, so that he wouldn't get lost, he watched him silently as he began to swat at the insects lazily. The insects came from the large garden a few feet away from the two, most of them were bee's or butterflies that would stay near the fresh flowers.

The angel gave a chuckle at his acts, causing Lovino to snap his attention to him. He smiled at him sheepishly, "Anyway, we should go back to my home so you can find out where you sleep and such. You must be tired from the trip~" he said thoughtfully, taking his hand and began to walk in the direction towards his house.

"H-Hey! Let go of me! You would have been carrying me if I was more expectant." Lovino growled at him, his tail twitching and swaying behind him while his wings twitched in their folded position, glaring up at the taller boy.

Antonio turned around watched him for a moment, then getting a silly idea of teasing him. He got on one knee and turned Lovino's hand upward before placing his own gently into his palm. "Shall I complete your deed, _your_ _majesty_?" The angel teased, his eyes filled with mirth and a sly smirk covering up his once smile. His brown wings slightly stretched out in an attempt to look a little larger.

Lovino could feel his cheeks burning heavily, surprised that they didn't melt off by how warm they were. "Shut up! I'm not a lady! Do not treat me like one!" He hissed and flicked the farmer's forehead as he yanked his hand away from his, returning it back to his side. "Don't call me majesty."

"Of course." Antonio paused and began walking again, with Lovino behind him. "Your majesty." He smiled brightly when he heard a growl from behind and could already tell he was fuming. "My, Your fangs are showing, Lovi~" He glanced back at the prince to see him smirking a bit.

"Are they?" he asked, reaching up to touch the corner of his lips. "I shall remember to retract them next time." Lovino gave a wry smile at Antonio, not noticing the nickname.

Antonio laughed suddenly, turning around to grin at him. "You, Lovi, are a true treasure~"

Lovino gave a snort at him, crossing him arms and continued following him, somehow, though, secretly starting to like the angel more and more by the time passing.

* * *

After small bickering with the two, which ended with Lovino growling or fuming at Antonio for calling him the nickname, the two finally made their way to the house.

Lovino glared at Antonio as they walked into the fenced in area, the angel closing the door behind him with a mocking bow, causing him to get slapped with the end of his tail. Antonio led him into the house where his brother and mother were in the kitchen, Dimas holding Spain and his mother cooking while whistling happily.

The demon blinked at the family, taking a glance at each one of them, including Antonio. For some reason, suddenly felt shy and bit his lip as he stepped behind the brown winged angel. Antonio noticed this and smiled reassuringly, his eyes gentle and warm as he gently pulled him from behind him to beside him, wrapping his large wing slightly around his shoulders while smiling happily at him.

Isabella noticed the motion and smirked a bit at them, glancing at Dimas who had the same smirk as they both looked back at Antonio, who was oblivious to the looks being passed and blinked. After a few moments, his eyes widened and his cheeks wore a light dust of blush, "Mom!" he whined, blinking at Lovino for a moment before the blush deepened.

The woman giggled and shook her head, moving the wooden spoon that was in a metal pot a few times before reaching up in the cupboards, pulling down four small plates and began filling them. "You can join us if you're hungry ..?" She turned to Lovino with a smile.

The said boy blinked and stayed silent for a moment, until he realized the question, "Lovino. Sorry." he smiled a little apologetically at her, not noticing Antonio watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Nice to meet you Lovino~! I'm Isabella~" she grinned brightly at him, setting down the plates on the wood table and equal cups of wine for each meal. Isabella turned to her second son, glancing down at the dog and back up at him, which he understood and gently set him down onto the wood floor and dusted off his lap for any fur.

Antonio led the prince to the table, where he reluctantly slip off of his wing and folded it back against his back as he sat down beside him in the light brown chairs. He smiled as his mother sat down also, glancing around the table before his emerald eyes landed on Lovino, warming up instantly at the sight of the demon. Though, he noticed that his wings were twitching nervously as well as his tail, which was swaying and twitching in the air.

The farmer frowned a bit, lifting his wing to rest gently on his shoulder, causing the twitching and swaying to pause as Lovino looked up at him, confusion clearly in his eyes. Antonio just smiled at him, withdrawing his wing back into a folding position, smiling even bigger when he noticed he stopped his nervous twitching. Blindly not noticing the curious stare of his mother and brother, or the mirth look in their eyes while watching the two. Isabella couldn't help but keep smiling at her son.

* * *

After they all finished the meal, Antonio kissed his mothers cheek and his brother's before guiding Lovino towards his room. He began to pull out a long white night shirt and black shorts, handing them to him with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, the shirts a bit big but it's just night clothes, so they should do fine. You can change in the bathroom~" he pointed to a door a few feet away from the door that led them into the room and the prince walked away, grumbling about something.

Antonio pulled out a normal shirt and pants before setting them aside and closing the wood drawer, combing down his hair a bit and going over to the rather large bed, smoothing and fixing the covers while waiting for Lovino.

Lovino was currently looking in the mirror, deciding on whether to wear the clothes he gave him or put back on his normal clothes. The black shorts came up to his thighs and the shirt went a little bit farther than the shorts. He tugged at the white shirt that had thread through the top so that it wouldn't go too low on the chest. The demon folded his clothes and opened the door, peeking out to see that the farmer was finishing off the covers when he stepped out and placed the stacked clothes onto a small desk beside him.

He cleared his throat, causing Antonio's head to look up at him. "So .. where do I sleep?" The prince asked, watching the boy as he continued to stare at him with a light pink brushing his cheeks. He glanced around and shifted, wings shifting also and his tail in front of his bare legs.

Antonio blinked a few times before shaking his head, smiling at the demon. "Here? We don't exactly have a guest room.." He watched as his cheeks suddenly turned a bright red. "First you put me in these clothes and now we have to sleep together?" Lovino hissed, pulling at the shorts and the long sleeved white shirt.

"Unless you want to sleep in the barn ... though I probably wouldn't let you anyway~" Antonio grinned at the smaller boy and stood upright to stretch, his wings spreading before folding back against his back when he put his arms down.

"Okay, okay! I'll sleep in your bed, but don't try anything funny or you'll find yourself not waking up tomorrow." the teen threatened, but was only responded with another bright grin and a chuckle. He turned to his clothes and began to sort them out and fix threads or strings.

Antonio turned towards him and watched him for a moment, "Have you done chores before?" he walked over to him and began helping him with a knot that was aggravating him because his sharp nails kept caught in the strings.

"Of course I have!" Lovino growled at the angel, murmuring something at him after he tied the knot. "And my aunt is always ridiculous."

"What, did she have you cleaning out the chimney?" Antonio teased, slightly leaning onto the desk as he watched the demon continue to fix things.

"Yes!" Lovino blurted out. "Yes, and it was not a joke! Then she had the effrontery to tell me that I eat too much when I pointed out I wouldn't fit."

"I'd say you're just the right size." he murmured and took a glance up and down. He didn't hear him, though, it was probably for the best. He didn't need to scare him away or cause him to start cursing.

"What?" Lovino glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he finished tying up one of the shirt bows and the threads at the bottom of the vest.

"What? I didn't say anything~" Antonio lied and smiled, he was always horrible at lying. "Anyway, you should head to bed before it gets too late. I'll be in bed later~" He grabbed a set of clothes before going into the bathroom to clean himself from the dirt he had gotten on himself from gardening earlier the day.

When he got out and he had on the shirt and pants, along with a towel on his head that he rubbed to attempt to dry his brown locks. He looked over at the bed and there was Lovino, one hand under his head and one over his waist with his tail wrapped around his leg and his wings draped over himself.

The angel chuckled at him and put the towel onto one of his desk's, stretching a little bit before pulling the covers over the prince, then slipping under them and shifting his wings to get them comfortable without hitting the boy next to him as he began to slip into a peaceful slumber. He had to wake up early so that he could get Lovino ready for the first part of taking his role as a farmer, which was gardening and horseback riding.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter, I posted it a little earlier, but I promise the next chapter will be better~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews and follows! All are appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**New Outfit  
**

* * *

The sun was barely peeking out over the thick blankets of orange, yellow and peach, along with some small amount of stars that didn't get covered yet by the bright rays of the sun when Antonio awoke. The Carriedo family had the house on a slight hill that angled directly towards the horizon with the farm below them. Antonio himself had bought wood and built a patio that connected to the side of the house for that anyone could step out onto it and lean over the railing to watch the sunset. Sometimes the angel and his brother would go on onto the roof of their house and watch the stars at night.

Antonio sat up and blinked a few times at a few rays that shined through the curtains, shielding them with his hand before standing up and closing the curtains. He turned back towards the bed, and to his surprise, the figure that was laying next to him was propped up against the backboard of his bed, one hand holding a small book, which he could only see the back of, and one hand laying on his wing that was laying on his stomach.

"You sleep long." the boy murmured, his eyes still fixed on the page before they glanced at the emerald eyed boy, then went back to the brown page and flipped it, his tail giving a small flick towards the clock above the wooden door that led to the room.

The angel watched him for a moment and seemed to not hear the murmur, "What are you reading~?" he asked and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lovino instantly closing his book and pushed it back under his night shirt, sending a glare at Antonio, "Nothing, idiot! What are we doing today?" he stretched out his arms a bit and spread his wings, hitting the boy next to him on purpose.

Antonio just chuckled softly at him. "First, we need to get you some new clothes from Francis. Then, I can teach you gardening and riding pegasi." He grinned down at him, then blinked. "You're already dressed? I'm wondering what time you got up now~" He smiled at the scoff Lovino made.

The boy stood and went over to his wooden wardrobe, pulling out a normal shirt and long pants, quickly pulled them on, grabbing a leather brown jacket and waving for Lovino to stand, which he did after a few more of the motions and trudged after him, the black cape attached to his hood curving around his shoulders while he did so. When he asked the demon next to him if he was hungry, he just sat there for a moment and glared somewhat tiredly at him as he grabbed his wrist and opened the door, pushing the angel outside before closing it and continuing with his tail swaying behind him.

* * *

After walking to Francis' tailor shop, Antonio opened the door to find Gilbert and Francis laughing and talking, Femke and her friend, Elizaveta looking at some dresses and drinking something at times when they weren't talking.

Antonio grinned when the blonde angel with glasses and some pins in his mouth looked at him, giving back a smile while Gilbert spit out the colorful pins that Francis had him hold for a second and ran over to the farmer, sometimes talking in German and English to the Spanish angel, talking about 'Birdie'.

Lovino blinked at the two, noticing that they seemed to be caught up in a conversation. He spotted a short haired boy with glasses struggling with a bow on one of his dresses shoulder piece. The demon walked over to him and took the bow whenever he had let go to sigh, tying it into a large and nice bow with the curly endings landing perfectly in the middle.

The blonde boy looked up at him and towards the bow, smiling shyly. "Thanks .. That's a really good bow, where did you learn it from?" The apprentice said quietly, running his fingers over the perfectly made bow.

"No problem .." Lovino paused and looked over in Antonio's direction who was grinning at his friends, until he noticed the stare and met his hazel eyes, suddenly smiling warmly at him, causing the now blushing Italian to turn away and back to the angel. He cleared his throat, "Antonio helped me with it, and I learned from him."

"Ah, I see ... I'm Matthew, you're Lovino right? From Italy." Matthew smiled, beginning to cut some pieces of fabric and create ruffles around the neck and endings of the green and gold dress. Lovino had to admit, the dress was beautiful, and even more surprised an apprentice made it.

The demon nodded and watched Matthew, interested as he was cutting slices into the middle of the dress around where the waist would be and all along the bottom of the dress, then slipping in the white laced fabric through them all to create a weave throughout the whole areas that he had cut. "You're good at this, where were you from?" Lovino asked, watched his skilled hands sew down the puffy white pieces onto the shiny and silky green cloth.

"Canada, It's pretty good for starting tailor careers, then my brother sent me a invitation to come here and become an apprentice to Francis." the Canadian smiled, glancing at the said boy that Lovino called Antonio, then looked back at him. "Are you two .. ?"

"What? No!" Lovino shrieked, oblivious to the trio of eyes that fell of him. "I mean ... Even if we were, we couldn't stay. I'm a demon, he's a angel." He added quietly so only he could hear him, his cheeks burning brightly as he half glared and half stared at him.

Matthew watched him for a moment, "Of course they could." he smiled and walked past him towards the strange looks of the trio, dragging a slightly fuming demon behind him.

"What was with the shriek, Birdie?" the white winged angel slipped behind him when he had pushed the blushing and cursing, Lovino into Antonio, who caught him with a small smile, not noticing he wrapped his wings around him while doing so.

"Oh, nothing~ Just talking." Matthew sent a looked at the boy he had pushed and chuckled, blinking a bit when Gilbert suddenly kissed his cheek and wrapped a wing around his shoulder while his hands wrapped around his waist.

The prince stayed silent for a moment before noticing Antonio was still holding him with his wings wrapped around him. He squeaked and pushed out of his arms, and wings, stumbling back a little while his wings twitched and his tail flicked around wildly behind him.

The Spaniard blinked at him before chuckling, folding his brown wings back onto his back and turning to Francis. "So, do you think you could get him an outfit?" He pouted, he knew Francis was pretty busy making dressed and suits for an upcoming ball that was huge for the kingdom.

Francis adjusted his glasses and looked up and down at Lovino, humming while tapping the bottom of his lip thoughtfully. "I think I should have a few outfits that would be perfect~" He smiled and dragged the protesting boy into a room with a bright curtain covering its entrance, leaving Antonio to talk to Femke and Elizaveta.

A yelp came from the room, along with the sound of something dropping and some curses came from it. No one seemed to notice Gilbert smirking mischievously behind Matthew.

Francis rushed out and went behind the counter, holding a few towels in his hand while glaring at Gilbert, quickly going back to the room and kicking out the empty bucket that had a string attached it the latch, handing the towels to the wet boy.

Antonio watched with concern, worried that he could have gotten hurt from whatever possible prank or something that could have fallen over and hit him.

"Gilbert! I told you to stop setting up pranks in my store!" the blonde angel smacked the back of the red eyed boy's head causing him to whine and letting go of Matthew to rub the spot and return the smack to his friend, who did it again but harder with a smile that he couldn't keep off his face.

The Spanish angel sighed in relief that it was just water and chuckled at his friends.

The Canadian angel moved back towards the room where he heard a few curses emitting from and peeked in to see the prince rubbing at his hair and wings. "Heh ... Sorry, he likes to play a lot of pranks." He smiled and stepped into the room fully after he had dried off. "Francis will probably be busy with scolding Gilbert, so I'll show you the outfits." He pulled back another curtain to reveal a set of mannequins with a set of clothes on them.

Most of them were pretty girly, but one seemed to catch his eye, so he chose that one and got a praise for his good choice as Matthew pulled all the clothes off of the white figurine and set them on the wood stool before standing outside of the small room whenever he was done.

The outfit was a tan shirt than went down to his elbows and had folded ends on the collar and sleeves, which the shirt had brown strings going through the top of it to keep it from going too low. On his waist was a dark brown, definitely expensive, leather belt with a small, shining gold buckle in the middle. Though, Matthew had to get a smaller belt because his waist a little bit smaller than the belt went. The light brown pants went to around his calf and were pushed into the dark brown knee high boots, they had more of a heel that he had wanted, but his Canadian friend didn't have any other ones left that would have less of a heel.

Matthew peeked in whenever he heard muttered from his friend, he smiled when he saw that the outfit looked great on him. "It looks great~ You have a good eye!" He pulled out the demon before he could protest about it and scanned him, glancing at Antonio before looking back to him, giving a small wink at him and causing him to blush brightly and growl at him as he went back to Francis to tell him he had chosen an outfit.

He heard a giggle from behind him and turned to see a short, blonde haired girl and a long, wavy haired girl with a orange flower in her hair smiling at him. "You look cute in that outfit~!" The blonde one chirped, grinning up at him,"I'm Femke, your the prince from Italy right?" she asked, holding out a small hand for a greeting.

Lovino nodded and smiled a bit down at her, "Lovino." he folded his wings flat onto his back and shook her hand gently, then looked at her friend who smiled.

"I'm Elizaveta~" She held her hand out also and got another gentle shake from the prince. They all ended up chatting about each other for a few minutes before Francis dragged him back to where the rest were at.

Antonio perked up when he saw the demon and couldn't help but to smile brightly, along with a small, light blush on his cheeks when he scanned him. He had to say, he looked cute in the outfit, but he chuckled when he noticed that his hair was still a little wet, causing hazel eyes to look over at him.

"You look great, Lovi~" Lovino learned to just give up on telling him to not call him that, blushing lightly and rolling his eyes at him while he crossed his arms.

"Thanks Francis, Matthew~! See ya, Gilbert!" the smiling angel bid his farewells and took the boy's hand while grinning happily, confusing the small demon on why he was so happy all the time.

* * *

After a few hours of going to different stores for little things that he would have to pick up the next morning, he felt a little bad when he noticed how tired the prince behind him was.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Antonio asked, turning towards Lovino who seemed silent for a second before shaking his head, his wings stretching that even he could tell it was a sign of tiredness. He chuckled and went beside him, scooping him up into his arms before he could protest, he just smiled at the tired glare he got.

"I guess we can do riding tomorrow~" he looked down at him and couldn't help but to smile at his peaceful state in his arms. He continued his way back to the small house, when he noticed Lovino hummed and had wrapped his tail around his arm in his sleeping figure, causing Antonio to grin even brighter.

He managed to get the front door open and lock it before going to his bedroom, gently laying the figure in his arms onto the bed and covered his body with the green sheets, acting as if his body was as fragile as a piece of glass he was handling. The farmer didn't know what indicated him to kiss his forehead and push a small stray strand of his auburn hair behind his slightly pointed ears. He paused a moment, happy that he was asleep when he had did this, but he didn't know what indicated him to do these actions.

Antonio sighed, but smiled down at Lovino and began to fold his old clothes and place them into the right spots in the wardrobe, his cheeks a light stain of red from his previous actions with him.

* * *

_I tried to make this a little longer, but I didn't want it too long, so I'm making when he teaches him to ride Pegasi in the next chapter~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was written a little slower, but I'm still deciding small little details on the plot in the future, so a few chapters may take longer, hopefully not too long!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Saddles and Letters**

* * *

Antonio awoke earlier than Lovino this time, around when the sun was just beginning to slowly rise from behind the small hills. He had went to go pick up the items he had bought the other night, setting them down near the table leg. The boy made some coffee and left it to warm up before walking back into his room, smiling when he saw that the demon was still sleeping soundly with the covers covering him. He went over beside his nightstand and grabbed the red ribbon that was laying limply on the brown wood before tying his hair back in a low ponytail.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up~" the angel walked over to where he was beside the sleeping boy, grinning lightly when he heard a groan come from him and lifted his hand to swat lazily and blindly in the air, along with his tail, in a attempt to hit him.

"Come on~ I made some coffee if you want some.." he walked over to their wardrobe and began to pick out the outfit that they bought the other day, along with his outfit that he normally used to farm and such.

He blinked and turned a bit when he heard the sound of the bed creaking and shuffling, to see Lovino stretching and coming over to him to grab his clothes before going into the bathroom to change.

Antonio smiled and began to change into his outfit, already planning in his head what they were going to try and do.

His outfit was similar to the clothes he bought the other day. It was a white simple shirt that went to his elbows and a leather belt around his waist, followed with normal light brown pants that went to his calf and some boots without the heels that were made by Francis for one of his birthdays.

After changing, he went back into the kitchen and made a cup of the coffee, chuckling when he heard the demon shuffle in and sit in one the wooden chairs.

"Want a cup?" he got out another mug when ever the sleepy figure nodded and filled it with the hot and steamy liquid, bringing it over to him and setting his own cup down on the table while doing so. "What do you like in yours?" He asked, grabbing two of the black stirrers and setting them on table also.

"Milk. No sugar." Lovino murmured and buried his face into his arms that were on the table, giving small peeks at the grinning Spaniard.

"The same~" he grinned brighter when he noticed him peeking. Antonio got the small pitcher of milk and poured a small amount into the dark drink, which made it turn into a paler color and poured some into his also.

Antonio sat down in front of him and watched him stir the coffee a few times with one of the black, thin sticks. After what seemed like a few moments to him, he noticed Lovino glaring at him. "Something wrong?" He asked, perking up from his position where his cheek was against his palm.

"You've been staring at me for a minute now." Lovino hissed, noticing as his face went from surprise to a little confused.

"Oh! I'm sorry~ I'm just thinking of things~" he smiled softly and took a small sip of his coffee, grinning into his mug as he saw him take a small taste of his also. "Anyway~ Are you hungry? I can make breakfast before we go outside."

Lovino shook his head, watching as the Spaniard nodded and finished his drink, standing up to put the cup into the sink before stretching, his wings slightly stretching out but not long enough to knock over anything. He blinked out of his stare and finished his drink also, handing the empty cup to the angels awaiting hand.

After, Antonio took the demons hand and walked outside with him behind him, letting go of his hand to turn around and point towards a dull, red barn. "Do you think you could go get me the saddle from inside the barn. Lovi~? It should be around the front~" He smiled before grabbed some of the reins that were hung up outside of the back door and went off towards where his pegasus was probably grazing in the field.

"Saddle from the barn ... Doesn't sound too hard.." Lovino mumbled to himself as he walked over to the red building, opening up the large red and white doors to find a row full of reins and saddles, along with a few bags with something inside of them hanging on hooks at the other side of the barn.

He walked in and turned, much to his surprise, there was a light brown leather saddle leaned up against the walls. The prince smiled a bit and grabbed the sides of it, thinking that it would of lifted easily, put he ended up lifting it for a few seconds before it began to weigh him backwards, causing him to stumble and fall into the several barrel's of hays that were in front of the barn with a yelp.

Lovino blinked a few times and brushed away a few strands of hay that stuck to his cheeks or forehead and looked up to find that the saddle had rested on top of one of the higher stacks of hay, causing him to curse at it. He flinched when he heard the sound of laughter, turning to find Antonio doubling over with laughter at his previous actions.

"S-Stop laughing, bastard!" he shrieked, stumbling out of the messed up hay and gave a large movement of his wings to shoot him upward, grabbing the leather saddle while he continued flapping his wings to stay up in the air, but sadly, he didn't succeed with the heavy item in his hands and Antonio ended up catching him once his laughter had died down.

"I-I'm sorry~" Antonio chuckled, setting the Italian down softly before taking the saddle into his hands. "You were just too cute~" He grinned and began to walk to a tall brown pegasus with the saddle, completely with ease, making Lovino twitch a bit. The Spanish angel slipped the saddle on and hooked everything together before patting the large equines shoulder and turning to Lovino, giving a motion for him to come forward.

Lovino growled a bit at him before walking forward until he was in front of him. He squeaked whenever Antonio had put his hands on his waist to boost him up onto the horses back, then grinned up at him happily.

"Have you ever ridden a Pegasus?" the angel asked, taking the reins that were in front of its chest and holding them into his fist so that he could keep a hold of them if the horse jumped or pulled against it.

"Of course I have! Every prince and princess has." Lovino scoffed down at him, now noticing exactly how tall the equine was, which scared him a little bit if he fell off of it. "Just not one this tall.." He murmured quietly to not be heard, but he got heard by him, responded with a soft smile up at him.

"Don't worry, he's a little jumpy with other people, but he should be fine~" Antonio gave a smile, giving a few clicks of his tongue and the pegasus began to walk slowly with his pace, a new trick that he had taught almost all of his horses, except for the one stubborn horse that would never listen to him, and when he did it once, it had spit in his face and ran off somewhere else to graze.

The ride continued good, Antonio explained what Lovino didn't know as simply as possible, so that he wouldn't get confused. That was until a familiar yellow bird flew in front of the tall horses face, causing it to become startled and rear at the bird.

The angel cursed silently and put his hands on either side of the horses face once it calmed down. He looked up at Lovino who had a worried look on his face and had his hands holding onto the saddle horn tightly.

Antonio thought about how to get him not to worry, biting his lip at the thought, but he sighed a bit and gave a gentle flap of his wings, sending a few feathers in the air also, and sat down behind the confused demon, pulling the reins over the horses head so he could steer with his hands beside Lovino's waist.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Lovino uttered a whisper over his nervous and embarrassed stutters, he could feel his cheeks burning most likely a more than lively red as he shot a deathly glare at the boy behind him, only now noticing that he had a light blush dusting his cheeks, but he was still smiling at him.

"Helping you~" Antonio grinned, leaning back a bit whenever Lovino had pushed his wings outward before perching them onto his back again, so he could lean into his normal position where the demons back was against his chest.

After a few moments of riding, Antonio stopped the pegasus from its walking and slipped off of its back, offering a hand for Lovino, who refused to take his hand and slipped off by himself, but stumbled a little bit into him.

"Let's see if you can ride on your own now~" Antonio went off towards the barn again, noticing how dull it was .. he should probably repaint it soon. Shaking his head, he walked into the large barn and went towards the back to grab another saddle and reins.

Lovino watched him run off before huffing and stepped onto the wooden fences until he was sitting at the top, looking at several equines that grazed on the bright grass. He blinked whenever he got the feeling of something watching him, looking around until he found a chestnut colored pegasus looking at him, he could have sworn there was a amused look in its olive green eyes.

The two continued to glare at each other, almost in a mocking sort of way, until the equine began to walk over to him and stopped when they were about a foot apart. It snorted and nipped at the Italian's hair and shoulder, causing him to squeak and almost fall off of the fence because of the sudden act.

"Hey, stop that!" Lovino gently pushed the nipping horse away, watching as it ignored him and leaned down to softly nip at his hand and nudge it with its nose. He slowly got off of the fence and looked down at his hand, then back up at the large equine, lifting his hand up hesitantly and moving it toward its forehead, flinching and pulling away sometimes when it moved or twitched.

He smiled whenever the pegasus pushed its head forward also to meet his hand, staying still before lifting its head and nipping his hair again, which caused him to chuckle and scratch under its jaw and around the beginning of the brown and white wing.

"Seems like Romano likes you~" a voice chirped behind Lovino, causing him to yelp and have the horse to keep him from falling over.

"You fucking scared me, next time announce yourself before you just pop up behind someone!" Lovino glared at the chuckling Spaniard. He pulled himself over the gate and brushed off his pants while Antonio opened the wooden gate to let the pegasus he was just messing with outside of the pasture. The demon watched as Antonio began to put the saddle on and clip it simply, pulling away when the horse flapped its wings.

"Shouldn't you check the saddle?" he corrected as he saw the farmer hop onto his pegasus, reins in hand as he blinked down at him.

Antonio chuckled, "No need to, the saddles are always good ... unless someone toyed with the buckles and such~" he gently kicked his horses side to watch over the pasture while the prince got on Romano.

Lovino glowered at him and rolled his eyes, placing his foot into the handle and pulling himself up on top of the brown winged horses back, making a small kick to get into a walk with Antonio in front of him. The next thing, well ... he didn't really expect.

The saddle all of a sudden slipped to the underside of Romano, which caused Lovino to cling to the saddle so he wouldn't fall and get hit by the horse, which seemed to not notice or was mocking him.

"You idiot! I told you to check the saddles!" Lovino shrieked, tightening his grip and his wings dropped from on his back to lay on the dirt path when Romano had ground to a halt from the voice.

Antonio blinked and stopped his horse to a halt, "Hm~?" he hummed and turned around to find the backside of the saddle where he should of been. "Lovi?" He got off the pegasus and looked around until he looked under the brown horse to find a blushing and fuming demon. He couldn't help but let out a small stream of laughter. Quieting down whenever Lovino cursed at him to help him, which he did and made sure he didn't land on his wings or tail.

"Okay, you're right, I should of checked the saddle~" he smiled sheepishly at him as he watched him stand and glare. "But it's late anyway~ You should get back to the house." Antonio looked at him as he began to walk towards the house. He led all the pegasi into the stables and took off the saddles, giving a extra look at Lovino's, only now noticing a missing button that would of kept it more secure.

Lovino went back to the house and was about to go inside, until a bird starting to caw and chirp from the rooftop, causing his curious side to cover over. He gave a few flaps of his wings just to get him to the edge before pulling himself up, smiling at the similar large black bird that chirped when it saw him. The boy put an arm out so the bird could hop onto it and reached toward the message carrier on its back, slipping out a quickly and messy rolled up paper.

The bird had flew away before the prince could read the message, confused on why it had done that, but he opened the letter to find his mothers hand writing, it was sloppy, but not to where he couldn't read it.

_Dear Lovino,_

_All of the demons are beginning to grow apart from our kingdom, but the king nor queen showed up. Your father and I are going to have you and your brother stay there longer for your two's safety from being hurt or killed, right now we fret that they tricked us into another plan of attacking again while our kingdom has less knights and warriors._

_Right now you're probably wondering why the messenger bird has flown away, I commanded the bird to leave as soon as you got the letter out from the container so that you couldn't write me back. This way, if a demon attacks the bird, they won't know where you are.  
_

_My son, I have bad news to tell for you. An anonymous letter came regarding to your father and I. Their kingdoms warriors and knights will be searching for you, on behalf of your head for themselves. It said that you were going to become king in the next line after your father, making you more valuable, possibly to even sell to humans for the most riches._

_I promise we will do the most we can to keep them away from you. But, if we fail, you need to find someone who will protect you, if they are loyal to you, even die for you. _

_I'm sure you can sense love, we are Italian are we not? Try and use that little trick and maybe it could change everything for you, I'm sure you'll find someone who will send those little jolts in you~  
_

_Until then, Rosetta._

Lovino smiled and chuckled softly, his mother always had a way to make him smile, no matter in what form. He shook his head and stuck the note in his pocket, deciding on rereading it later and try and make sense of everything that she had told him.

He sat down onto the edge of the roof and jumped off, luckily landing on his feet instead of stumbling and quietly opened the front door to not awake anyone, going into Antonio's room to find him already asleep with his clothes folded where he slept. The prince rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

Once he was done, he put his old clothes on the stand beside the bed, pausing as he turned to the sleeping figure in the made bed already. Lovino felt a sudden odd jolt shoot through his body that made him flinch at the tingle, shaking his head and sighing before he carefully got into the bed to not wake up the angel.

* * *

_Sorry this is later from the other chapters, I hope you don't mind though, I made it longer for an apology~ _

_By the way, I decided Antonio will have a low and messy ponytail that's normally tied with a red ribbon. (Messy enough to still have bangs on forehead and around cheeks.) I'm not too great at explaining, so do your best to imagine what comes to your mind when you read that~!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_I really like this little scene, in my opinion, It would be cute if it really happened to them~ _

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
**

**Painted Red**

* * *

Antonio had awoken to a, well, surprising event. He was trying to fall back asleep, when he felt a shoe of some sort push into his side, but he left it be and continued to sleep peacefully, that was, until the thing had pushed him suddenly over the edge of the bed and made him fall onto the wood with a groan, the blankets that were around him slipped off also and covered him.

"Ouch! Hey!" he whined, propping himself up with his elbow and lifting his other hand to pull the blankets off of himself. Before he could call the person out and shoot a lazy glare at the black figure through the blankets, he pulled them off and blinked in surprise, feeling his cheeks tingle with heat as he realized the person was Lovino, and not to mention his face was rather close to his with a scowl coating it.

Lovino picked up the blankets from his hand and dropped them to the floor, standing up from his position where he was bent over and had his elbows on his knees. "You should of woken up." He mumbled and grabbed the blankets again, throwing them back up on the now messy bed before going towards the wardrobe. "Did I knock you out or something? Quit staring off into space and get off your ass." He growled, slamming the wooden drawer a little rougher than he wanted to, flinching a bit from it before throwing the Spaniard's clothes into his lap and walking off with an irritated sigh when the angel finally broke out of his daze.

The farmer blinked and looked down at the clothes laying in his lap, a large grin spreading over his lips. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, but not getting there without almost bumping into a few things. Antonio started to change slowly, after changing, he went back to his side of the bed and grabbed the red ribbon on his small nightstand and pulled his hair in the usual low ponytail.

Antonio walked into the kitchen, stretching before yawning into his hand. "Hungry?" He asked, smiling in Lovino's direction, wings outstretching at times from being folded up all night long to not hit the boy that slept next to him.

After staring for a few moments, Lovino nodded and looked away, his tail swaying behind the chairs backing. "You sleep like a log." He said, watching as Antonio started to mix up a small breakfast for him.

"I do~? Well, you do too." Antonio pouted and smiled, turning a bit from where he was cutting, from what looked like, chicken or some kind of meat.

"What? No I don't!" he snapped, glaring at the joyful angel before pausing and staring at him rather suspiciously. "Wait, how do you know that?" The demon watched as Antonio slightly turned away with his cheeks having a small dusting of pink on top of them.

"No reason.. Anyway, today I have to repaint the barn .. you can do anything if you want~" Antonio changed subject almost as quickly as Lovino brought it up, setting down the small plate of food in front of him and sat down himself, mixing the strong coffee a few times before bringing it to his lips, smiling into his drink as the boy in front of him began to eat the meal.

After the meal, Antonio went off towards a small and skinny, brown shed for the two buckets of red paint for the barn. He set them down towards the side and grabbed the thick brush, dipping it into the bright paint before setting it on the chipped and dull paint, going in slow, neat motions on the wood while whistling a soft tune.

Meanwhile, Lovino was staring out the window, watching him work happily on the wooden building. He was .. somewhat confused. How could an angel be so happy? Yes, angels were known for their joyful and happy attitudes, but this angel, seemed different. He was a farmer with a small farm and a small house on a hill. Everyone else would be upset and sorrowful if they had it.

Lovino shook his head and got up, quietly making his way out of the house and where Antonio was painting, oblivious to his approach. He grabbed the other brush that was setting on the ignored can before opening it, dipping the brush halfway into the red liquid before copying the other boys actions.

The farmer blinked and turned towards the shadow that covered the area he was painting on, a bright grin making its way on his face, along with a small blush.

"Say anything and I'll throw paint on you." the demon muttered, giving a long stroke on the old paint while glaring at him, a bright blush on his cheeks as well.

Antonio's grin never faltered as he turned back to the wood, dipping his brush into the can again and started to decorate the bland building with the bright red paint again.

After a few hours of the painting, he noticed how Lovino was completely focused on the paint and getting it on neatly. "So cute~" he whispered to himself, giving a glance at him before returning his attention back to the painting.

Sadly, Lovino heard the whisper and flushed a dark red, dipping his brush in the paint before giving a strong flick towards the angel, then went back to painting as if he had never done it.

The angel felt a large cold liquid hit his cheek and started to drip down it. He blinked and lifted his fingers to rub off the liquid, a smile melting onto his once confused expression when he noticed it was fresh red paint. He hummed and smirked to himself while slowly creeping a wing around him.

"What are y-" the prince was cut off from a wing wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a soft, yet solid figure. Stunned by the previous action, he was brought back to life when a wet brush was put onto his cheek. "What the hell?!" He shrieked, pushing away from the angel and stumbling back.

"Payback!" Antonio laughed and grinned down at him, but offered a hand to the fallen demon, feeling a little bad about him stumbling back and falling from the heels on the boots.

Lovino glared at him before a smirk coated his frown, grabbing his hand before yanking him downward, once he was on the ground stunned, he crawled on top of him and pushed the paint bucket onto his head, luckily there was only a little bit of paint left.

The farmer gasped and let his wings spread out on the ground, sometimes feeling around for what was on top of him, until he realized it was Lovino. He suddenly heard the sound of soft, yet musical laughter above him. He lifted the bucket off of his head and blinked a few times, a warm smile creeping upon his lips as he watched the demon laugh as it slowly turned to small chuckles.

Finally Lovino's laughter died down and the two stared at each other for a moment. That was, until Antonio accidentally moved his wing and hit the boy's back on top of him to where he fell forward, luckily catching himself to where he was a few inches away from the farmers face.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident!" the angel yelped when he felt Lovino's tail smack roughly against his leg and the air of his wings being flapped harshly.

Before the prince could respond, a loud wolf whistle cut him off, along with a coo of some sort.

Beside, possibly around a few feet away, were Gilbert and Francis while the french angel was holding a large brown mutt and cooing and the German angel who was whistling.

"Nice going, 'Toni!" the silver haired angel laughed and scratched the dogs head, still snickering and smiling brightly in his friends direction.

"Gilbert, Francis~!" Antonio chirped, but ended up getting the bucket smashed onto his head again as he felt the weight lift off of him, along with someone yanking him upward into a standing position and getting the bucket taken off by Lovino.

"We brought back Spain~ Jeanne took him for a walk and brushed him out~" the tailor said, though giving an odd look when he noticed Antonio was covered in paint from his head down to around his shoulders. "What happened to you? Did someone drop a paint bucket on you or something?"

The Spaniard grinned and laughed, "Actually, yes, that did happen believe it or not!" he smiled and turned to Lovino, who was scratching under the dogs chin while glaring at the blonde man, who seemed to have a small concerned look in his eyes.

"Antonio, could I talk to you real quick?" the french angel gave the dog to the demon when he got a nod, taking Antonio behind the barn and crossing his arms while looking at him, with a serious look coating his eyes. "You're falling in love." He stated as if it was a true fact that everyone knew.

Antonio got taken back by that. "What? No I'm not, Francis I know your a love expert of some sort, but I'm not in love." He protested, crossing his arms as well as ruffling his feathers in a defensive manner.

"Yes you are. I can tell by the way you look at him, smile at him and just plainly do actions with him." Francis sighed and put his hand to where he held up his head. "Antonio, I know you're my best friend, but ... I don't think this is a good idea." He watched as the said angels expression seemed to falter. "You're an angel and he's a demon. They cannot breed nor love each specie .. It's not allowed."

The Spanish angel chewed his lip and let his gaze downcast for a few moments, "I know .. But, it doesn't matter." he smiled, unaware of the worried gaze on him from Francis, it was clear of him being hurt from heartbreak, or just in general from breaking the rules of demons and angels existing. "It's fine, anyway, let's go back to Gilbert and Lovino."

When the two came back they found Gilbert laughing while Lovino was trying to pushed Spain away from him, occasionally managing to get sloppy licks on his face when the prince thought he had calmed down.

"Aww~ Spain likes you a lot~!" Antonio chirped, grinning brightly down at the two while one of them struggled and one of them barked.

"Shut up and come help me you idiot!" Lovino growled and continued to try to push away the hyperactive animal with his tail and wings, along with his hands before the farmer finally complied into helping him.

* * *

_A chapter that isn't ended with them going to sleep, lmao~  
_

_Anyway, the title is more for Antonio since Lovino dumped a bucket of red paint on him and he only got a swipe or two on his face and clothes._

_Hope you liked it! (Any mistakes are appreciated to tell me because I reread them, but still miss a few things, haha~)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_In this chapter Femke and Elizaveta are introduced more than Lovi just meeting them at the tailor shop~ Plus, a ball coming up!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six: **

**Designs**

* * *

The next morning Lovino awoke to talking and chattering in the kitchen. He groaned and pulled the white pillow over his head, trying to block out the rather loud laughter and voices coming through the open door and into the room. The prince finally trudged out of the bed and slowly got dressed whenever the noises continued, walking into the kitchen doorway while yawning and stretching, his wings extending but got pushed back by the walls causing him to glare lazily at them.

"Hm? Oh! Lovi~ you're awake~!" Antonio stood up from his previous conversation with Femke and Elizaveta and went over to make a small plate of the breakfast for him.

Lovino sat down at his seat and looked at the girls, who smiled to each other in a way that he couldn't understand. Then, Elizaveta turned to Antonio, then to him and winked. He whined and wrapped his arms around his head, wings falling to his side while his tail laid limply off the chairs back.

Antonio set the plate of a chicken dish that the girls and him had had in front of Lovino. "You okay?" He asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, which was responded with a lazy swat that hit his chest instead, causing him to chuckle.

Finally the demon pulled up his wings and lifted his head to eat, listening in on the small conversation the three others were having while he ate.

"Lovi, the girls are going to take you out to go shopping~" the angel smiled happily towards the eating boy, then turned to the girls with another smile, who returned the bright smile.

"Mhm~ It'll be so much fun~ " Femke chirped and smiled. Elizaveta and her had already planned on what they would do with Lovino the day, happy that Antonio would let them borrow him for two days to get him prepared for a ball coming up in a month.

"Come on~ Let's go before it start's to get crowded!" the blonde angel said as Lovino got up to put his dishes in the sink. She pouted when he was going a turtles pace and stood up with Elizaveta beside her, grabbing one of his arms while her friend grabbed the other and the two began to pull and drag the protesting boy out the door.

"He'll be back by tonight, thanks Toni~!" she called before they closed the door and disappeared out of view.

Meanwhile, Antonio was holding a cup of coffee to his lips and watching the trio outside from the window with mirth as Lovino kept struggling and Elizaveta kept either hitting the back of his head or letting him walk himself, but he kept trying to run away which Elizaveta grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back.

The angel just smiled and shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee, "I'm rather concerned about what the girls are going to do with him~" he mumbled into his cup, chuckling and taking a last sip before standing up and putting it in the sink.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lovino groaned as Elizabveta kept a grip around his arm so he wouldn't try and fly or run away. Femke was also skipping and saying quick greetings to a lot of the angels passing by while holding his other hand.

"We're here!" the brown haired angel opened the doors to Francis' Tailor Shop and dragged him inside, letting go of his arm whenever they were near the counter where Francis was putting some pins into a dress.

Francis blinked over to the lady and grinned, putting away the pins he had in his hand and placing his palms on the table, "Can I help you, Elizaveta, Femke?" he asked through two pins in his mouth, though he pulled them out and put them through his vest.

"Yes~ We'd like to place a custom order for little Lovi here for the ball coming up~" Femke smiled, holding onto the taller boy's hand and practically bouncing with excitement. Before he could interrupt, she pushed a hand over his mouth and grinned, "Elizaveta is going to describe the design to you~" she glanced at her friend.

The taller blonde angel clapped his hands together and smiled, nodding a few times. "Oui madame~ Come with me, I can set out a palette of colors that will match the design~" He waved the long haired angel back towards a room that was shielded with red curtains at the entrance.

Lovino growled lightly and licked her fingers, causing her to squeak and pulled her hand off of his mouth, which led him into giving a smirk, but he snapped out of it. "First off, your hand tastes like a horrible made coffee, you need to get a better taste. Second, who said I was going to a ball?"

Femke giggled and wiped her hand on her leggings. "Firstly, I know it was bad coffee, it was instant made this morning. Secondly, you have to, you're the prince and all royals have to attend." She said in a matter-of-fact voice and smiled at his blank expression.

"You're disgusting." the demon muttered.

"It was disgusting~" she said dramatically, raising a hand to her forehead and leaning a bit on her rather new friend, letting her wings drop limply to her side.

"H-Hey! Get off!" he yelped when he didn't expect her weight, slightly stumbling before regaining his posture, swatting away some blonde feathers that escaped her wings, sending a small glare at her, but ended up smiling a little bit anyway.

The girl gave a laugh and smiled smugly, ruffling up her feathers so they were larger and wrapped on wing around his front and another on his shoulder, causing the feathers to fall on his face and around him.

Lovino gave a shriek as the light yellow feather covered his face, trying to pull out of her grip, but ended up having her jump onto his back while laughing. Now he was really glad no one was in the tailor shop right now, or they would probably be scared by the two by now.

Femke laughed and held onto his shoulders, though they both froze when a loud noise of a clearing throat silenced her laughter. She blinked over at Francis and Elizaveta, who were holding fabric and a few sheet's that looked like they had drawing on them for a design for a outfit.

The demon gulped and bent down so his friend could slip off his back and straighten their clothes out. He cleared his throat also and watched as Francis put the fabric and papers down and began pointing and giving Elizaveta details, who nodded and rubbed her chin at some things.

Lovino muttered a few things, opening one of his wings to smack Femke's back, who made a 'oof' noise from the hit. He smirked to himself, that lasted until she popped out one of her wings and smashed it on his back, causing him to gasp and stumble forward.

The girl grinned, but was tripped by a tail and slipped, landing on the carpet with a shocked expression. She noticed a smug smile on his face and pouted, putting a leg out so she hit his shin, not hard enough to hurt a lot, but enough to knock him down also on the maroon carpet.

"Oh dear, Elizaveta, your friend's are.. doing something?" Francis mumbled, looking up from drawing one of the designs, pen poised in the air as he watched the demon and angel wrestle, feathers flying around them as they both laughed.

Elizaveta blinked and turned to her friends, "Femke! Stop wresting with him, what if your brother see's you?" she smirked when she heard her squeak and stand up quickly, but was yanked back down by Lovino's wing and tail.

"These will do fine, have them done two weeks before the ball and I'll pay extra." she sighed and placed a small pouch of gold coins on the papers before walking up to the two, grabbing the back of Femke's and Lovino's shirts and pulling them up. Both of their hairs were a mess and they both had a few feathers nestled in their hair or clothes.

"You two are a mess~" she laughed quietly and began to lead them out of the store.

"It's not my fault!" the two exclaimed suddenly, both facing each other with a lazy, half glare.

"Shut up! You almost made me fall, so you started it!"

"No I didn't~! Elizaveta, help me out here?" she pouted towards her taller friend, who sighed and shook her head while smiling.

Lovino hissed and gasped as if he was offended when ever Femke stuck her tongue out at him. He lifted his hand and gave a light smack to the back of her blonde hair, though he knew she would hit back. And well she did .. so did Elizaveta when she began dragging the two off.

* * *

_I just imagine Femke and Lovino in this kind of friendly relationship~  
_

_Sorry this is a bit short, but hope you enjoy! I really like Femke so she popped up a lot here._


	7. Chapter 7

_I've been listening to so much of Marina and The Diamonds and Florence and The Machine that I may have listened to them during writing this xD  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Dancing Is For Ladies  
**

* * *

Lovino grumbled and rubbed the back of his head, shooting a glare at Elizaveta, who had given Femke and him a slap to the back of their heads for acting like children in a store.

Femke huffed and flattened her shirt and pants, crossing her arms and following beside the tall woman while Lovino trudged behind them.

"Alright, were here~" she smiled and opened the door for them before closing it and walking inside the large dance room, smiling at the bright curtains and paint while Lovino raised a brow. "Pretty, is it not?" Elizaveta smiled brightly as streams of light fluttered through the windows.

Lovino looked around the building and rested his wings on his back to study the colossal. It was a sandy color and had pillars every few feet on the sides and middle. The windows were probably the size of a barn door and had dull red curtains draping over each one, which there were six in total.

The demon glanced around and coughed from some of the dust when he leaned on a curtain drape, "It's old.." he murmured, wiping his tired eyes and looking over at Femke who was grinning like crazy and running around, twirling around in one of the drapes that didn't have any dust on it.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed and slipped out of the curtains before jumping and running over to Lovino, instantly grabbing his hands and jumping around, almost sending the demon to fall on her.

Lovino groaned and shot a half glare at her, yet some of it was mirth. He finally was able to pull his hands from her grasp, but she instantly latched an arm around his shoulder and began pointing at things, "What's so amazing about this place, again?" he looked to his boots, but her hands squished on his cheeks to push him into looking at the sculpture on the wall.

Femke gasped and let go of his face, "This is the ball room!" she spread her arms in the air as if to exaggerate, but Lovino continued to stare in boredom at her, one brow raised. Her grin never faltered, "Were going to actually be dancing in this place in a few weeks~! Lovi! This is a big deal!" she said, shooting a grin at him, "You'll be the first demon to ever step into this ball room~" her smile faltered a little when he still looked bored.

"You mean this dump is the grand ball room that royals and noblemen and blah-blah go to?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes again and blinking a few times at the small smirk on her face.

"Oh, silly Lovi~" she purred and began bouncing in her steps before stopping in front of him, barely leaning up to meet his eyes, causing him to lean an inch away, cheeks flushed. She giggled and pulled back just a little, "You'll get to dance with Antonio!" she practically squealed and rolled on the back of the heels on her boots.

Lovino felt his face burn and he gave a gentle shove to her, crossing him arms and sputtering, "Shut up! I can't even dance with him! If I wanted to." he growled when she began laughing and putting a hand over her mouth to keep her giggles down.

"Oh my, you need to learn a lot about our customs~" Elizaveta smiled and chuckled and calmed Femke's giggling. "Alright, alright, anyway, we need to get to work!" She clapped her hands and moved Femke to where she was standing in front of Lovino and the two were in a dancing position.

"What are we doing?" the boy blinked over at the taller angel and gave a slight smile down at the grinning girl.

"Were teaching you how to dance properly, considering I'm pretty sure demons have different customs than us angels." she smiled and moved the two so they were closer, "Okay, follow my instructions. Femke will take the lead since you're new to this, but when it's real, boys have to move first." Femke grinned brightly and chuckled under her breath.

"Now, you'll start to sway and move, be careful not to step on the person's feet or lean too far away from them, that means you really don't want to be there and it's disrespectful." she pointed to Femke who began to sway and step the left, then to the right, changing the direction and moving them around in somewhat circles.

Lovino nodded and looked at some of the curtains, "It's also disrespectful if you don't look in the partner's eyes." the angel added, making a motion to put his head up and his eyes down to the smaller girl, which he followed and couldn't help but smile.

The angel and the demon continued to dance, until the angels shoe accidentally stepped on Lovino's boot and made her trip forward with a squeak, which took the slightly taller boy in surprise and caused him to fall also. Elizaveta quickly ran over to them and froze at a small, but grimacing crack that echoed through the building along with a gasp of pain.

Elizaveta looked at Femke, who had stood up from half falling on top of him and half falling beside him. She looked over at the brown haired angel and checked her wings, which moved fine and the structure was alright. She turned her eyes down to the boy to find him sat up, biting his knuckles and had his eyes shut tightly.

Quickly, the two girls went to his side, while Femke comforted Lovino, Elizaveta went behind him to inspect the webbed wing. It wasn't broken, luckily, but was twisted at an odd angle from his fall to where the bone cracked a little and would take a few days to heal. Femke tried to get the demon to stop biting on his knuckles when she saw bits of blood starting to form where his teeth and fangs were, but he shot a glare at her and bite down harshly when the woman behind him moved his wing.

"We'll stop training for now.. I'll bring you home and let you heal up." Elizaveta and Femke smiled warmly and helped him up, beginning to walk towards Antonio's house.

When they got there, Femke knocked on the door, sucking on her lower lip and looking away a bit. She was one of Antonio's best friends, but even she knew if someone he cared about got hurt, he could be rather dark.

Three voices drifted from the door and the sound of someone saying "Just a moment" was heard. When the door opened, it was a boy standing in the door way and chuckling at Antonio's squeak when some hot water hit his wrist when he was helping cook. "How can I hel- Lovino?" Dimas blinked up at the demon, who gave a false smile and noticed the boy was staring at his limp wing at his side.

"Who is it, Dimas?" Isabella called from the kitchen where Antonio was grunting in frustration over trying to cook something and having his mother correct him on a lot of things.

"I think Antonio should come over here.." Dimas took a step aside and let the three inside before closing the door and hearing his mother and older brother shuffle towards the entrance. When the two come into the area, they didn't seem to notice Lovino's hurt wing.

Antonio scanned over Lovino, noticing how he winced a few times and shot looks at Elizaveta. He moved his eyes down to find the angels hand under his limp wing, as if keeping it from hitting his body. "What's wrong with his wing?" The angel asked, not sounding as cheerful than earlier. His wings ruffled as a little anger bubbled in him.

"We were teaching him to dance and well... I accidentally tripped over his boots and he fell on his wing." Femke murmured, glancing at Lovino when she heard a quiet chuckle from him.

The emerald eyed angel nodded and ushered him to follow him to the bathroom and took out some bandage when he sat down on a stool he brought, leaving the girls and his brother to talk. He gently, acting as if he as fragile as glass, lifted his wing to wrap the white cloth around it, apologizing softly when he heard him hiss and grunt.

"You alright?" he asked, slowly starting to bandage up the wing, stopping for a few moments when he growled, hissed or bit his knuckles. "Don't bite your knuckles like that.. It's bad for them." Antonio smiled softly, gently and slowly pulling away his hand, which he didn't seem to care.

Lovino looked over at him and let him bandage the hand before he ripped it off the end with his teeth and pressed it down to keep it there. He watched as the angel started to put away everything and sit behind him again.

"Any better?" he muttered softly, rubbing along his shoulder-blade around where the wing started to attach into his muscles.

The demon hummed in delight as he soothed the area, but blushed and huffed a bit. He stretched his one wing, "I guess.. I'm going to bed." he said, yawning lightly into his hand before standing up and making his way to Antonio's bedroom and instantly collapsing on the soft cushion, sighing in peace as he heard the girls talking in the kitchen and hearing footsteps coming close to the room, but was rather too busy sleeping to see Antonio leaning on the door frame with a silly, yet warm smile.

Antonio quietly moved over to the bedside. When he was sure he was sleeping, he leaned over to pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, "Get well soon, Lovi~" he whispered, kissing his forehead and sighing softly. Seeing Lovino shift a little and give a sigh made him silently squeak and quickly go out of the room towards the kitchen for if he did wake up, he wouldn't get caught staring at him while he was sleeping.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long! I made my new story New Intelligence and I'm writing another paragraph for that too~  
_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!_


End file.
